Kidnapping Boy
by SL Baby99
Summary: " Seseorang berwajah perempuan telah berbicara lancang kepada sehun. Dia pantas mendapatkan pelajaran bukan? –sehun " OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, pwp, Porn activity, Lime, Lemon . UPDATE 4
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapping Boy**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _ **T+ Semi M**_

 _HUNHAN_

" _**Seseorang berwajah perempuan telah berbicara lancang kepada sehun. Dia pantas mendapatkan pelajaran bukan? –sehun "**_

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje, pwp, Porn activity, Lime, Lemon, Cerita pasaran, Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **Kidnapping Boy**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading.

" KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA HAH? RAJA? "

Teriakan nyaring mengelegar di koridor panjang xoxo high school, membuat para elemen sekolah ini berbondong-bondong mengkerubi sang pencipta keributan guna melihat langsung kejadian selanjutnya.

Seorang lelaki mungil tengah menatap marah kepada lelaki yang ada di depannya ini. Iya, lelaki ini adalah Oh sehun anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. Tapi, lelaki kecil itu tidak tahu akan hal ini. Oh kawan kau salah lawan.

" Kalau aku raja memangnya kenapa? " Seru sehun santai namun dengan gayanya. Yaitu kalem, cuek dan terkesan dingin di telinga.

Luhan memincingkan matanya indahnya. Ia ingin sekali menjatuhkan rahangnya saat ini. Hey, Orang ini baru saja ia bentak kenapa membalas dengan cuek sekali. Seolah-olah lelaki putih pucat ini sedang bertengkar dengan seorang anak kecil.

Tidak, luhan bukan anak kecil. Ia lelaki berusia 18 tahun kalian tahu? Ya, meskipun wajahnya menipu sekali.

" MESKIPUN KAU RAJA AKU TETAP TIDAK MAU MEMBERSIHKAN SEPATUMU BODOH. " Lantang luhan berapi-api.

Oh oh oh. Hebat sekali lelaki kecil ini. Dia benar-benar berani membentak sang pangeran sekolah tanpa takutnya.

" Bersihkan sepatuku yang kau kotori, Sekarang! " Sentak sehun dingin.

Lama-lama ia bisa kena serangan jantung karena darahnya kian meninggi jika terus saja meladeni perkataan tak sopan dari lelaki kecil berwajah perempuan ini.

" TIDAK MAU. LAPANGAN LUAS, AYO KITA BERKELAHI DISANA. "

#KemudianHening!

Sebuah suara tawa yang terang-terang di tahan mati-matian oleh sang pemilik menghidupkan suasana yang tadinya sepi setelah ucapan sang pria kecil itu.

Tawa itu milik jong in. Teman dekat sehun dan sekaligus anggota gengnya.

Demi semvak sooman yang tak pernah dicuci selama tiga tahun. Perkataan lelaki kecil berwajah perempuan di depannya ini lucu sekali. Dia menantang sehun untuk berduel di lapangan?

Mati saja. Itu adalah mimpi jika kau akan memenangkan perkelahian dengan si tuan Oh. Hell sehun itu pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo, Meski jong in juga sama-sama pemegang sabuk hitam. Tapi tetap saja jika ia melawan sehun , Jong in pasti akan kalah.

Dan pria kecil di depannya ini menantang sang raja iblis untuk berkelahi. Oh ayolah lihat dirimu sendiri kawan?

" ck! Ck! Ck! Kau menantang sehun? " Jong in bertanya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Ayolah kawan lihat dirmu! Dengan tubuh kecil dan pendek seperti ini kau menantang sang pemegang medali emas juara nasional Mater of taekwondo? Jangan bercanda. " Lanjutnya prihatin.

Jong in benar. Luhan mana bisa mengalahkan sehun. Dari postur tubuh saja kalah mana bisa kalo duel?

" Aku tak berbicara padamu manusia hitam. " Seru luhan tajam, Namun terlihat lucu karena suaranya yang jernih tak seberat lelaki pada umumnya.

Sehun yang sedari tadi melihat perdebatan luhan dan jong in menjadi jengah sendiri. Oh ayolah ini buang-buang waktu bung!

" Bersihkan sepatuku atau- " Sehun memperingati. Tapi dengan cepat suara si lelaki cantik - _Sehun manggilnya_. Itu memotongnya.

" Atau apa? Hah? Apapun yang kau katakan aku tidak akan mau. Dasar tukang atur! "

PLAK  
AAKGHH

..

..

..

..

..

Bisa tebak apa yang terjadi?

?

?

?

Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menampar wajah datar lelaki yang ia ketahui bernama sehun itu yang seola-oleh mengejeknya seperti _Lihat wajah tampan rupawanku. Aku tampan tak seperti kau yang-_ Ah lupakan luhan bisa muntah jika meneruskan kalimat itu.

Setelah menuntaskan keinginannya yang telah ia lakukan setelah berseru dan melakukan acara _Ayo tampar wajah jelek_ itu dengan tangan kecilnya.

Dan teriakan kesakitan yang kaliah dengar setelah suara tamparan akibat tangan kecil luhan yang menemplak(?) pipi mulus sehun adalah suara kesakitan dari jong in.

Ya, lelaki dan teman dekat sehun yang luhan panggil _Manusia hitam_.

Luhan sangat tidak suka pada jong in yang mencampuri urusannya dengan sehun. Maka dari itu ia menginjak kencang kaki jong in membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu mengaduh kesakitan seraya berjongkok memegangi kakinya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Oh lelaki kecil itu, Benar-benar!

Chanyeol yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main. Mendapati seorang siswa baru di angkatannya tak punya sopan santun seperti itu. Lelaki tinggi itu ingin mengejar luhan sang pria kecil namun tangan sehun menghentikannya.

" Biarkan dia pergi hyung. " Ucap sehun dengan pelan namun bernada peringatan.

Disana juga ada kris. Lelaki tertinggi setelah chanyeol itu hanya dia saja melihat dongsaengnya di permalukan di depan publik seperti itu. Oh terimakasih telah memberikan hiburan menarik hari ini untuk pria kecil itu.

" Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi. Ouh kaki ku. " Jong in mengaduh. Kakinya benar-benar sakit, lelaki kecil bernama luhan itu bertenaga kuat juga ternyata.

Sehun tak benar-benar membiarkan luhan pria tak sopan itu pergi setelah mempermalukannya di depan publik dengan cara membentak, memakai intonasi tinggi dan juga menampar wajahnya. Oh laki-laki kecil itu perlu di beri pelajaran bukan? Baiklah kita tunggu saja perminnya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Comp...**_

 _Be fuck! Ini akan complet di chap depan so... Dont go anywhere!_


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Sehun. Lelaki dingin berwajah tampan rupawan bak pangeran, Anak dari pemilik sekolah XOXO High School.

Sebenarnya sekolah ini adalah sekolah tingkat atas, Sebelum menjelang pendidikan tinggi. Kenapa tidak menggunakan kata _Senior_ sebelum _High Schoolnya_? Itu karena, Oh Seung hun- Ayah Sehun sekaligus pemilik dan pendiri sekolah ini berangapan bahwa tidak ada kata _Senior_ dalam dunia pendidikan, Yang ada hanya kata _Angkatan_ dalam menempuh perjalanan mencari ilmu.

Seperti Sekolah Bonavit pada umumnya. Di sini, Anak orang berpengaruh, Atau dari Kasta Atas akan di pisahkan dengan murid lainnya. Mereka akan di beri pendidikan berbeda dengan murid biasa yang bersekolah disini. Karena, Ya mereka juga membayar lebih dari yang semestinya. Jadilah pelayanannya berbeda.

Bukankah Pepatah _Uang selalu berkuasa_ Selalu terjadi dimana-mana Atau setidaknya di suatu tempat di dekatmu, Bisa sajakan?

Ayah Sehun, Oh Seung Hun. Adalah pembisnis handal di kawasan Asia. Ia bisa membangun bisnisnya sendiri-Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Ayahnya, Oh Seung Hyun. Dan membawanya bekerjasama dengan Perusahaan besar Dunia.

Selain itu, Oh Seung Hun sangat menghormati ilmu. Jadilah dia Mendirikan XOXO High School ini.

Dan dari semua data diatas, Seharusnya kita berdecak kagum karenanya. Tapi, Ada sesuatu yang tidak di ketahui orang Luar, Bahkan Anggota Geng Sehun sendiri. Bahwa...

Sehun adalah seorang Cucu tunggal dari seorang ketua Yakuza.

Ya, Oh Seung Hyun- Kakek Sehun. Adalah seorang berketurunan Korea-Jepang. Dan semasa dia di jepang Ia menjadi Ketua Yakuza yang sangat di segani disana, Sebelum Ia menikahi Seorang Gadis Korea dan menganti Identitasnya.

...

...

Setelah kejadian memalukan-Menurut Sehun. Itu Sehun dan Genknya pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian menuju Kelas Mereka. Yaitu, 520 K. Entah darimana nama itu berasal, Sehun hanya terpikirkan itu saja saat diminta Nama apakah yang akan disandang Kelas mereka.

Ia mengeluarkan Ponsel pintarnya dari saku Jas Almamater sekolahnya.

" _Tangkap Siswa Baru yang masuk hari ini. Dan cari data tentangnya. Lakukan semuanya dengan halus! "_

Sehun mengetikan kalimat diatas dengan cepat agar tak di curigai Teman-temannya- Anggota Genknya.

Disekolah ini Setiap Anak Kalangan Atas akan memilih sendiri dengan siapan mereka akan di tempatkan. Di Kelas kalangan atas hanya boleh berisikan beberapa orang saja maksimalnya adalah 7.

Kelas, Atau Sehun menyebutnya Genk- Karena mereka akan saling bersangkut-paut satu sama lain. Sehun terdiri dari Kim jongin, Atau kalian bisa memanggilnya Kai. Ia Adalah Anak kedua dari Kepala Sekolah XOXO High School ini.

Yang selanjutnya adalah Wu Yifan atau kalian bisa memanggilnya dengan nama Kris. Dia Blesteran China-Kanada, Anak Tunggal sama seperti Sehun dari Perusahaan Mitra kerja Ayah Sehun.

Dan ini yang satu lagi bernama Kim Joon Myun. Seorang Lelaki Asli Korea, Anak dari Pengacara Kelas atas Korea.

Terakhir, Adalah Park Chanyeol. Seorang lelaki bertubuh Tinggi dan Tak kalah tampan dari yang lainnya, Dia anak dari Presedir Perusahaan Mobil Korea.

Sebenarnya sehun bukanlah Ketua Genknya. Tapi karena dari semuanya yang paling menonjol adalah dirinya sebelum Kai-Karena, kai memiliki warna kulit yang berbeda.

Sesampainya di Kelas, Tapi Anak-anak Kelas atas menyebutnya dengan Markas. Sehun langsung pergi menghadap cermin besar yang ada di Ruangan itu.

Merah. Dipipi putihnya terdapat cap 5 jari kecil yang memerah disana. Oh kalian tahu. Ini sangat Sakit!

Baiklah. Sehun tidak memulai ini, Lelaki kecil berwajah perempuan itu yang memulai ini semua. Sehun harus membuat Anak itu memeohon maaf atas dirinya setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepada sehun di depan umum.

Enak saja. Dia sudah lancang sekali.

Pokonya jangan harap, Sehun akan diam saja di permalukan di depan publik seperti itu. Hey, Itu bisa merusak citranya kalian tahu?

" Aku akan membuatmu menyesal, _X i Luhan_. "

...

...

...

 **Kidnapping Boy**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _ **T+ Semi M**_

 _HUNHAN_

" _**Seseorang berwajah perempuan telah berbicara lancang kepada sehun. Dia pantas mendapatkan pelajaran bukan? –sehun "**_

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje, pwp, Porn activity, Lime, Lemon, Cerita pasaran, Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **Kidnapping Boy**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading.

Luhan memasuki kelasnya, Lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi miliknya.

Semua anak sekarang tengah membicarakannya, Baik secara bisik-bisik atau secara terang-terangan.

" Luhan. " Luhan melihat ke arah pintu, Baekhyun berlari menghampirinya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " Tanya Baekhyun terdengar Putus asa. Luhan hanya diam, Tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Beakhyun.

" Kau tahu siapa yang kau tantang tadi hah? " Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Sedangkan Luhan mengelengkan kepalanya Refleks. Hey, Luhan memang tidak tahu siapa yang ia tantang di koridor yang menyebabkan Kerumunan besar karnanya tadi.

" Astaga. Tuhan! " Seru Baekhyun setelahnya.

Oh, Benar-benar! Luhan tidak tahu siapa yang ia tantang tadi, lantas kenapa Lelaki cantik itu berani menantangnya, Atau setidaknya ia mencari tahu dulu siapa yang Ia tantang itu.

" Kau tahu, Dia Oh sehun anak Pemilik Sekolahan ini, Lu. "

" Lalu kenapa jika dia anak Pemilik sekolah ini memangnya? "

" Tidak ada. Hanya saja... "

^,|,^

^,|,^

^,|,^

Sebelum Luhan membuat keributan seperti ini. Ada juga yang melakukan hal yang sama. Yaitu, Menentang Perintah Oh Sehun dan membuat keributan.

Kabarnya anak yang bermasalah dengan Sehun tidak akan menampakan diri mereka lagi setelahnya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka, Dan jika menanyakannya kedapa Pihak wali kelas mereka, Mereka akan Memberitahu bahwa siswa itu sudah Pindah. Benarkah mereka pindah?

Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada sepupunya itu. Luhan cantik tidak boleh dinganggu.

" Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi, Aku malas membahasnya. "

Setelah itu Guru yang mengajar pelajaran selanjutnya datang. Luhan terlihat tenggelam dengan Pelajaran yang guru itu sampaikan. Tapi, Baekhyun mempunyai Perasaan yang tidak Enak. Lelaki imut itu Takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Luhan. Baiklah kita Doakan saja Luhan Akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

...

...

Jam pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai. Namun, Karena Luhan adalah siswa baru. Jadilah Ia harus menyalin beberapa Catatan Baekhyun agar tidak ketinggalan pelajaran. Selain itu, Selain itu Luhan juga berniat bermain di Rumah Baekhyun dan menyapa Keluarga Baekhyun.

Sekarang sudah hampir Jam 6 Sore. Luhan berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Padahal Baekhyun sudah menawarkan bantuan untuk mengantar Luhan dengan selamat sampai Rumahnya. Tapi, Lelaki berwajah bak perempuan itu tak mau merepotkan sepupu imutnya itu.

Dan disinilah Luhan, Berada di antara Gang-gang sempit menuju rumahnya. Luhan sengaja melewati jalan Tikus seperti ini agar cepat sampai di rumahnya.

Sebenarnya Luhan agak takut untuk berjalan di jalanan _Dingin dan Sepi_ seperti ini, Apalagi jika Sendirian seperti sekarang!

Menambah kecepatan laju kaki kecilnya. Luhan berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran-pemikiran yang sekiranya ia agap mungkin bisa saja terjadi disini.

Tapi,

 **Srak**

Menoleh. Luhan berusaha mencari sumber suara diantara gelap dan dinginnya gang itu. Namun, Tak ada apapun disana.

' _Oh Tuhan! Jangan buat Aku paranoid seperti ini. '_ Batinnya.

Mengabaikan pemikiran-pemikiran yang sebelumnya yang mulai bermunculan diotaknya. Luhan lantas berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya. Sebelum,

" Heeemmmppp! "

Sebuah kain dari telapak tangan seseorang membekap mulutnya. Membuat Nafas Luhan tertahan. Dan kehilangan kesadaran dirinya.

...

...

Di sebuah Ruangan gelap minim tamaran cahaya. Luhan mengeliatkan badannya yang terasa kaku. Membuka mata, Secara perlahan.

Lalu mata rusanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat, _Oh Sehun._

Pria bekulit pucat yang Jasnya tidak sengaja Luhan tumpai Bubletea miliknya. Luhan hendak berlari dan menyerang Pemuda itu. Sebelum ia mengetahui bahwa kaki dan kedua tangannya di rantai dengan Pola X.

" Sudah bangun, Tuan Putri. " Sapa sehun dengan nada datarnya.

Mendesis. Luhan menajamkan matanya saat menilik Pria bernama Sehun itu. Sehun berada tak jauh darinya. Lelaki itu duduk di depan tempat Luhan, Ia duduk di sebuah Sofa Coklat Besar dan di kelilingi bawahannya.

" Apa maumu, Tuan tukang atur. " Ujar Luhan. Lelaki cantik itu berusaha mati-matian menahan amarahnya untuk tak segera menyerang dan memenggal kepala sehun dan mengantungnya di menara seoul.

Sehun menjetikan jarinya. Lalu salah seorang dari Bodyguardnya berjalan mendekati Luhan dan melepaskan Rantai pada kedua kaki Luhan.

Luhan menetap Bodyguard itu lalu melihat sehun dengan Bingung. Apa maksud Pria itu?

Dan setelah itu, Semua bawahan sehun pergi menghilang di balik pintu. Sehun perlahan bangkit dari duduknya.

" Mauku? " Sehun berseru. Lelaki anak tunggal Keluarga Oh itu melangkah perlahan mendekati Luhan yang kedua tangannya sedang di rantai.

" Sebenarnya tidak ada. Tapi, Berhubung kau sudah dengan berani mempermalukanku di depan umum. Jadi,... " Sehun mengantung kalimatnya. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana Ekspresi Luhan sekarang.

" Aku tertarik untuk sedikit bermain denganmu. Dan memberi sedikit pelejaran untukmu,... Manis! "

Luhan melengos ketika tangan sehun meraih dagunya. Pria kecil itu menatap marah sang Pria tinggi berkulit pucat yang ada di depannya itu.

" Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari ku, Brengsek. "

Luhan tidak tahu istilah apa yang harus Ia gunakan untuk kata ganti Sehun. Menurutnya Brengsek adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuk orang sombong seperti Sehun.

" Hey, Tenanglah. Aku akan segera melepaskanmu. Jika kau mau menjadi anak yang penurut. " Sehun berucap sembari memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celanannya.

" A- " Tidak. Luhan hendak menentang Sehun. Tapi, Sekelebat pemikiran muncul di otaknya. _Ikuti saja permainannya, Setelah ada peluang kau bisa menyerangnya_. Kira-kira seperti itu pemikirannya.

" Em, Baiklah. "

Sehun tersenyum menang. Ternyata Orang seperti Luhan mudah di taklukan, Jadi Ia tidak perlu bersusah payah mengeluarkan Tenaganya untuk menaklukan orang ini.

Luhan merikirik kesamping. Disana ada jendela yang tidak berhordenng(?) dan Luhan bisa melihat ada Pohon besar tak jauh dari sana. Berfikir, Luhan yakin Ruangan ini adalah Ruangan tak terpakai dan bukan Gudang. Juga Ruangan ini berada di Lantai dasar, Jadilah Luhan bisa saja menendang kaca itu hingga pecah sebelum Ia melancarkan aksi menyerang Sehun.

Menatap Sehun, Lelaki cantik itu meneguhkan Mentalnya untuk tak takluk kepada Sehun dengan mudahnya. Ia hanya perlu Taktik. " Lalu apa yang kau tunggu. Cepat Lepaskan rantai ini! " Seru Luhan dingin.

Sehun tersenyum miring. Ia tahu apa yang di pikirkan Si Pria kecil itu. Sangat mudah di tebak. Diperhatikannya wajah Cantik milik Luhan. Astaga abenarkah Orang di depannya mempunyai Penis seperti dirinya? Bila dilihat dari wajahnya itu adalah hal Mustahil.

Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan, Setelah cukup ekat Lelaki berkulit Pucat itu menjulurkan Lidahnya dan menjilat bibir Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan? Lelaki cantik berparas Wanita itu hanya membelalakan wajahnya sebelum mendengkus jijik.

Membuka ikatan rantai itu. Tapi, Setelah beberapa saat ia membuka ikatan kedua tangan Luhan. Pria cantik itu menendang Selangkahannya.

" AAAKHH! " Membuat Sehun jatuh terduduk kesakitan.

Sehun memang sudah tahu, Bahwa Luhan Sedang memikirkan cara bagaimana untuk melarikan diri dari gengamannya. Tapi, Sehun tak berfikir bahwa Lelaki cantik itu berniat menyeran kejantanannya dengan menendangnya keras-keras.

Luhan dengan cepat berlari. Tapi, Sebuah tangan menahan kaki kirinya dan menariknya.

 **DUK**

Terdengar suara dentuman yang sangat keras. Dan itu berasal dari Kepala Luhan yang menghantam telak Lantai dingin Ruangan itu. Tapi, berutung atau tidak kesadarannya tak pergi.

Dan selanjutnya Sehun merangkak menaiki tubuh Luhan dan mengurungnya.

" Beraninya kau menendang kesejatianku. "

 _Plak_

Setelah berkata demikian Sehun menampar keras wajah Ayu Luhan, sampai-sampai Lelaki cantik itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sepertinya Luhan memang tak bisa di beri kelembutan, Anak itu lebih memilih kekerasan. Baiklah Sehun akan memberikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _En.._ _ **TBC**_ _Lagi!_

...

...

* * *

 **a/n : Mianhae! Aku sudah janji bakalan komplitin FF ini. Tapi sekarang? Ah, niatnya bikin PWP malah Ora ngerti dadie kepriwe? Aisshhh, Mohon maaf kalo ini tak sesuaai harapan. Mungkin Ini komplit di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Sekali lagi.**

 **Sebenernya mau Publish kalo ini udah selesai sampe END. Tapi Kok gak selesai-selesai? Karena udah kebelet pengen Publish, Jadilah seperti ini. Padahal Besok ada Ulangan Praktek Produktif. Tapi ya udah Urang Cintanya sama Hunhan sih gimana? Akhir kata RnR ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun lalu bangkit dari atas tubuh Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri sesaat setelah ia menampar Wajah cantik Luhan dengan tamparan Keras disana.

Salahkan saja Lelaki cantik itu yang menyulut Emosi Sehun. Harus di ingat bahwa Sehun itu _Emosianal_ , Jadi kalian harus berhati-hati dengan laki-laki itu. Kalau tidak...

Sehun menyeret Luhan kedinding yang Sebelumnya Luhan tempati. Disenderkannya Tubuh kecil tak sadarkan diri itu pada Dinding dingin Gudang miliknya.

Sehun berteriak memanggil para bawahannya untuk mendatanginya. Ia meminta dibawakan Tali dan semua perlengkapannya yang biasa Ia gunakan untuk memberi Pelajaran kepada orang-orang seperti Luhan- Yang suka membantah Sehun.

" Ku pastikan kau akan Menyesal, _Xi_. " Seru Sehun menakutkan di tengah Remangnya Gudang itu.

Setelah itu. Pria tampan itu Pergi menuju pintu keluar gudang.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Kidnapping Boy**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _ **T+ Semi M**_

 _HUNHAN_

" _**Seseorang berwajah perempuan telah berbicara lancang kepada sehun. Dia pantas mendapatkan pelajaran bukan? –sehun "**_

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje, pwp, Porn activity, Lime, Lemon, Cerita pasaran, Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **Kidnapping Boy**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading.

Luhan terbangun dengan posisi yang sama, Yaitu terikat dengan pola X di dinding Dingin sebelumnya. Namun, Kini keadaannya tak sama.

Luhan tak mengenakan apapun di tubuhnya. Ya, Lelaki cantik itu 100% Telanjang. Dan disana, Didepannya beberapa langkah ada Sehun yang tengah menatap tajam kearahnya.

" Merasa lebih baik? " Tanya Sehun Sinis.

Luhan tahu, jika lelaki tampan itu menyindirnya. Tapi, Luhan tidak menghiraukan itu. Ia sibuk dengan pikiran bagaimana menutupi tubuh Telanjangnya agar Sehun tak-

" Percuma saja. Aku sudah melihat semuanya. Dan Itu sama seperti dugaanku sebelumnya... "

Ucapan Sehun menghancurkan lamunan Luhan. Pria itu mengantung kalimatnya membuat Luhan penasaran kelanjutan kalimat itu.

" ... Semua yang kau miliki... Kecil dan mungil. " Lanjutnya membuat Mata Luhan memincing tajam dengan wajah Semerah Tomat. Oh ayolah Lelaki mana yang tak malu dirinya dikatakan Kecil, Apalagi Mungil?

Dan Luhan sangat tahu Sehun tengah menyinggung apa. Ya Aku pikir kalian tahu apa yang tengah Pria itu Bicarakan-Pusat Tubuh Luhan dibawah pusarnya.

Dan lagi Luhan bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mengesek Belahan Bokongnya dan cengkraman erat pada Batangnya. Ya, itu dihasilkan karena Pergerakan yang Luhan lakukan.. Kalian tahu? Sekujur tubuh Luhan sekarang tengah di ikat, Terkecuali untuk wajah, leher dan kaki.

Tali bangsat itu melekat di sekujur badan dan sampai pangkal Paha Luhan. _Luhan yang malang!_

Dan lagi. Oh apa ini? Luhan merasakan sesuatu di kedua dadanya. Dadanya sangat sakit dan... Sedikit gatal. Kedua putingnya juga terlihatan aneh, Keduanya terlihat bengkak seperti payudara anak perempuan yang baru tumbuh. Terlihat begitu _Montok_.

Astaga, Apa yang Sehun lakukan pada Dadanya? Luhan berusaha mengapai Putingnya dengan Tangannya yang terikat. Namun gagal, Ia malah

" Aaahh... " Mendesah. Menyipit tajam, Luhan melirik matanya pada Sehun. Lelaki itu tengah menyeringai setan padanya. Sialan!

Tali itu terus saja mengesek dan mencengkram Bantang penis Luhan dengan erat kala dirinya melakukan sebuah pergerakan, Meskipun itu hanya sedikit.

Sehun melangkah. Mendekati Luhan, Entah mengapa niatnya untuk menyiksa Luhan, Memberikan pelajaran pada Pria cantik itu dan juga menlampiaskan Sadistmenya hilang begitu saja kala melihat Mata rusa yang sayu itu.

Tapi, Sehun berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk meneguhkan keyakinannya. Ia tidak boleh goyah hanya karena pemandangan seperti itu.

" Semakin banyak kau bergerak. Maka Tali itu akan semakin menyiksamu. " Sehun berkata di depan Luhan. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Luhan yang sedikit tertunduk dan mata yang sedikit tertutup itu.

" Apa yang kau inginkan? Tolong Lepaskan aku! " Seru Luhan.

Ah, Kini sifat asli Luhan sudah mulai Muncul. Yaitu, Lemah dan cengeng. Bukan Luhan yang menendang Kejantanan Sehun dengan kakinya, Tapi ini Luhan sang penentang yang kekanakan seperti di sekolah Kemarin.

Senyum kemenangan mengembang di wajah Sehun. Ayolah, sekarang hanya tinggal membuat anak ini Trauma saja.

" Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya, Apa mauku hm? " Tanya Sehun.

Dengan segera Sehun meraih rahang Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu menerkam bibir Mungil itu, Melumatnya dalam-dalam. Lalu memasukan Lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan.

Pergerakan Sehun yang seperti itu membuat Luhan sedikit kaget. Tapi, Ia berusaha memegang kesadarannya. Sehun tengah melecehkannya.

Disaat sehun tengah mengexploitasi Mulut Luhan. Dengan perlahan lidah Luhan meraih bibir Sehun. Membuat sang pemilik tersenyum senang mengira Luhan Larut dalam permainannya. Tapi,

" AAKKHH ! " Teriak Sehun.

Ternyata Luhan dengan Sengaja meraih bibir bawahnya untuk digigit keras-keras olehnya. Sialan, tidak tahu diri!

Ditatapnya tajam kedua bola mata itu. Sungguh , Seharusnya Sehun marah jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Biasanya jika sudah seperti ini, Sehun akan memanggil Semua bawahannya datang kemari untuk menyaksikan Ia mencambuki korbannya. Setelah itu Sehun akan menyuruh mereka semua memperkosa si korban sampai kehilangan kesadarannya. Sadist bukan?

Tapi, Kali ini? Kedua bola mata itu seperti berkata sesuatu padanya.

Baiklah. Sehun menyerah, Ia akan memberi Luhan pelajaran yang berbeda dengan yang biasa Sehun lakukan sebelumnya.

 _Perlakukan Luhan dengan berbeda dari yang lain._

Dan setelahnya Sehun menyerang bibir Luhan lagi, Dengan lebih kasar dan dalam. Kedua tangannyapun tak tinggal diam, Tangan kirinya memilin Puting kiri milik Luhan yang Kemerahan dan menantang itu.

Sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak menuju Batang Luhan meremasnya dan mengocoknya sehingga Batang itu menegak sempurna.

Sehun terus saja melancarkan aksinya. Bibirnya kini telah beralih dari bibir kecil milik Luhan. Sehun menjilat jakun Luhan lalu mencumbui leher jenjang lelaki cantik itu.

" Euungghhh... " Mengigit dan menyesapnya dalam di semua permukaan leher itu, Membuat bercak-bercak merah yang sangat kentara. Menghasilkan Lenguhan Luhan yang indah di telinganya.

Sehun berhenti setelah beberapa lama melancarkan aksinya.

Luhan terengah-engah mendapat serangan seperti itu dari Sehun. Sehun menyiksanya dalam gairah yang luarbiasa. Tapi Luhan tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia lakukan- mendesah menikmati sentuhan Sehun pada tubuhnya- Ingat, Luhan adalah anak Mamanya yang sangat manja dan kekanakan. Tapi, Sekarang lelaki cantik itu malah tengah melakukan adegan dewasa seperti ini.

Diamatinya Maharya yang telah ia buat beberapa detik yang lalu. Luhan benar-benar berantakan dan... Entah kenapa dengan keadaan Luhan seperti itu membuat Sehun... _terangsang dan bergairah_.

Sehun segera melepas Tali yang melekat pada tubuh Luhan tanpa melepaskan ikatannya pada dinding. Penis Luhan sudah memerah dan menegak sempurna siap untuk melepaskan Spermanya.

Tapi,

Sehun meraih sesuatu seperti cincin dan memasangnya di kejantanan Luhan. Dan Lelaki tampan itu lalu menyeret Entah alat apa dari sudut gudang itu.

Benda itu diletakkanya di bawah Luhan tepat dibawah bagian selatan milik Luhan. Alat itu seperti meja berbentuk segitiga membuat kaki Luhan makin lebar melentang. Di ujungnya, Ah maksudnya di puncang ada sebuah benda mirip seperti... _Penis_.

Sehun menganggkat tubuh lemah Luhan lalu tanpa aba-aba. Lelaki tampan itu menempatkan Bokong Luhan yang Lubangnya terbuka tepat diatas benda itu yang sebelumnya telah Sehun nyalakan dayanya.

 _BLES_

" AAAAKGGHH...! " Dan tak lama teriakan Luhan mengema di Gudang itu.

Teriakan itu memberitahu rasa sakit dan kenikmatan yang Luhan rasakan. Dan Sehun segera mendekat pada Luhan lagi menjulurkan kedua tangannya pada dada montok Luhan. Lalu meremasnya dengan tempo yang membuat Luhan kuwalahan karena deraan kenikmatan.

" Aaahh...Ahh...Eughh... " Luhan terus saja mendesah kala Mesin itu membobol Lubangnya tanpa jeda. Dan Tangan Sehun yang terus saja meremas-remas dadanya.

Sebelumnya dada Luhan terasa sangat sakit, Seperti darah yang tak bisa keluar dan membengkak. Tapi, Ketika Sehun meremasnya seperti saat ini. Membuat sesuatu didalam dirinya merasa Lega dan... _Nikmat_.

Sehun terus saja melakukan kegiatannya. Ini adalah sesuatu yang ia rencanakan sebelumnya. Berhenti.

Sehun memandang Wajah Teransang Luhan lalu beralih pada dada Montok lelaki itu yang tadi ia remas sebelumnya. Ia Lalu menyentil Puting kanan milik Luhan dengan jarinya.

" Aahhh... " Desah Luhan.

Luhan memandang Sehun dari balik mata rusanya yang berkabut. Sehun terlihat sangat tampan, Tapi lelaki itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Membuat Luhan kesal!

"... hhh...Kenapahhh... Berhhh...Hentihhh... " Tanya Luhan susah payah di tengah nafasnya yang berantakan akibat benda seperti Penis itu yang bergetar di dalam Lubangnya.

Sehun tersadar ketika melihat kedua Dada montok itu sedikit mengeluarkan sesuatu dari puncaknya. _Susunya sudah keluar!_

" Eeughh... " Lenguh Luhan lagi.

Sehun seperti kesetanan. Pria itu menyerang dada Luhan seperti seorang yang kehausan dan meminta minuman untuk mengeringkan tengerokannya dari sumber air dengan rakus.

Jilat... Sedot... Gigit... Jilat... Sedot... Gigit...

Menyusu sambil mengerakan pinggulnya. Membuat Penisnya yang telah mengeras di balik celana jeansnya bergesekan dengan Penis telanjang Luhan.

" Ouhh... Aahhh... " Luhan terus saja mengalunkan alunan indah dari Mulutnya.

...

...

Sehun terus saja menyusu pada dada Luhan. Susu itu seperti milik wanita, Hanya saja lebih manis dan _Enak_.

Melihat nafas Luhan tinggal satu. Sehun berinisyatif menurunkan tenpo Sedotannya papa dada Luhan yang masih mengeluarkan cairan Susu itu.

Sehun menjilatnya dengan Sensual. Kiri lalu kanan, Ia memainkan Lidahnya dengan lihai menjilati Susu Luhan yang terus merembes keluar dari Putingnya.

Terkadang sehun menghentikan Sedotanya untuk melihat wajah yang sumpah demi tuhan sangat mengoda itu, Membuat Sehun mampu klimaks hanya dengan melihat wajahnya. Tapi, Tentu saja Sehun akan menahanya setengah mati. Ia hanya mau keluar di dalam Lubang nikmat milik Luhan.

Karena itu Sehun masih mengesekan Selangkahannya pada Penis Luhan yang Sudah hampir Biru karena tak mampu mengeluarkan Isinya. _Poor Luhan_!

Saat Sehun tengah memandangnya Luhan merasa sesuatu di dalam dirinya merasa bangga karena Sehun meminum Sesuatu dari dadanya. Apa lagi Wajah tampan Sehun belepotan Susunya. Dagu dan hidung Lelaki tampan itu penuh dengan cairan Dari dada montoknya.

" Susumu manis! " Ucap Sehun di depan bibirnya sambil mengesekan Selangkahannya pada penis kecil Luhan.

Luhan tidak tahu benda apa di balik kain jeans itu. Tapi, Luhan bisa merasakan Sesuatu itu Besar dan Panjang juga keras seperti batu. Apa milik sehun sebesar itu?

Luhan bergidik ngeri membayangkan milik Sehun yang...

Dan Sekali lagi Sehun berhenti. Luhan sudah seperti diantara sadar dan tidak, Bisa di pastikan sebentar lagi Lelaki cantik dan mungil itu akan kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sehun ingin selaki memasuki Luhan. Namun, Ia ingin memberi Luhan pelajaran terlebih dahulu. Ini untuk tak lagi melawan Perintah Sehun.

" Apa hanya ini kesanggupanmu hah? " Sehun menarik rambut belakang Luhan membuatnnya sedikit mendongkak.

Luhan meringis Sakit di kepalanya. Kenapa Sehun melakukan ini padanya? Jika Sehun ingin memperkosa Luhan, Kenapa tidak langsung saja masukan Penis besar itu kedalam Lubangnya Lalu-Ah apa luhan terdengar seperti seorang jalang sekarang?

" Cih!... Dasar jalang. " Decih Sehun di telinga Luhan sambil meremas kencang Penis kecil Luhan. Membuat Sesuatu dalam diri Luhan terbakar. Luhan merasa terhina dengan kalimat yang Sehun katakan tadi.

" Breng...sek. " Lirih Luhan yang terbakar gairahnya.

" Kurang ajar! " Desis Sehun geram. Ia tidak habis pikir, Padahal Luhan sudah diambang akal Sehatnya tapi lelaki cantik itu masih bisa menentang Sehun juga rupanya.

Dengan kasar Sehun membuka Gembok pada kedua kaki Luhan. Lalu beralir membuka gembok lain pada Kedua tangan pendek lelaki cantik itu.

" Aahh... " Satu desahan lolos lagi dari mulut mungil Luhan kala Sehun mengangkat badanya dari Benda itu. Membuat Panis buatan itu keluar dari Lubangnya.

Sehun menaruh Luhan tepat diatas kayu yang terlentang Sepinggangnya. Di tengahnya ada Benda seperti penis lagi tetapi dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. Dan Sehun menaruhnya tepat disana.

" Nikmati ini, _Slut_. " Bisik Sehun dingin.

" Aahhh..." Dan Desahan ini mengawali desahan-desahan berikutnya yang akan keluar dari Mulut mungil Luhan.

Benda itu mengorek Lubang Luhan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Mungkin sekarang Luhan sudah terbiasa akan sesuatu yang memenuhi Lubangnya. Lelaki cantik itu terus saja mendesah-desah karenanya.

Kaki Luhan mengantung membuatnya harus ekstra menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh dari katu itu. Karena kayu itu cukup tinggi.

Sehun hanya menyeringai ria kala melihat wajah Frustasi Luhan.

...

...

Dua jam berlalu. Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi, Ia ingin menayangkan acara intinya.

Meraih aerpphonenya . Dan detik berikutnya para bawahan Sehun memasuki gudang itu, Mereka semua Menyeringai melihat Pemandangan Bagus seperti itu.

 _Seorang lelaki cantik mungil telanjang tak berdaya diatas mesin penbobol Lubang itu_.

" Lihatlah permainan ini. " Ucap Sehun dengan suara yang sangat menyeramkan menurut Luhan pada Semua anak buahnya.

Ia berjalan menuju Luhan. Lalu mengangkat lelaki kecil itu dari sana. Membaringkan Luhan di lantai yang dingin, membuat pemuda canik meringis.

" Oh Lihatlah Lubangnya juga sudah _becek_! " Seru Sehun.

Luhan membuka matanya yang tadinya tertutup kala Sehun membuka Suaranya barusan. Sepertinya lelaki itu berbicara dengan seseorang. Apa ada orang lain disini selain mereka?

Menoleh kesamping. Disana! Di depan pintu mereka semua berjejer melihatnya yang tak berbusana dengan selangkahan yang mengembuang semua.

Astaga! Apa Sehun berniat memperkosanya beramai-ramai?

Sehun membuka bajunya tanpa Sisa.

Luhan bergidik ngeri melihat penis Sehun yang lima kali lebih besar daripada miliknya. Sehun menekuk kedua kaki Luhan. Membuatnya mengangkang lebar memperlihatkan Lubang merahnya yang habis di hajar mesin penbobol itu.

Setelah itu memposisikan Penisnya di Lubang itu. Dan,

" AAAKKGGHHH! " Luhan berteriak kencang.

Milik Sehun seperti merobek tubuhnya menjadi dua. _Perih dan panas_!

Tapi, Sehun terlihat keenakan. Pria itu memejamkan mata tajamnya lalu dengan beringas menusuk Lubang Luhan keras-keras.

" AAHHH... AHHH... Berhenti! " Pinta Luhan.

Para bawahan Sehun terus saja menyaksikan pertunjukan Show Live Sehun bersetubuh dengan lelaki cantik bertubuh kecil itu. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka berani memelorotkan celananya hanya untuk mengurut benda pusaka mereka sambil menonton tontonan langka itu.

Luhan ingin menangis. Ia tidak sanggup di perlakukan seperti itu. Di setubuhi di depan orang banyak, Meskipun Luhan tidak mengenal satupun dari mereka kecuali Lelaki biadap yang tengah menancabkan Penisnya di Lubang Luhan.

" Aaahh... Aaahhh... hikss... Euuhh... " Pecah.

Luhan tak kuasa lagi membendung airmatanya. Di tengah Suara desahannya terseling Isak tangis Luhan. Itu mebuat Sehun Merasa menang, Luhan takluk karenanya. Menarik Penisnya hingga kepala dan...

JLEB

" AAAKKGGHH! "

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **Udahankan? Ya berarti END :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun memberi kode kepada semua bawahannya agar segera meninggalkan Ruangan ini. Pinggulnya masih terus bergoyang untuk mendapatkan kenikmatanya yang entah keberapa kalinya dari lubang Luhan.

Sedangkan sang lelaki lain yang menjadi objek utama pelecehan itu sudah terkapar setengah sadar-mungkin karena sesuatu yang Sehun berikan padanya disaaat dirinya kehilangan kesadara pada saat sebelumnya atau bisa jadi Luhan, Lelaki itu kelelahan atas apa yang Sehun lakukan pada dirinya sekarang.

" Hey, Jangan tidur. Sayang... " Sehun berkata ditengah dirinya memperjuangkan kenikmatannya ketika melihat Lelaki kecil yang sedang digarapnya menutup setengah matanya. Tidak, Luhan belum boleh pingsan.

Karena merasa perkataannya dihiraukan si pria kecil. Sehun berinisyatif menggoda dada luhan yang sekarang tengah bereaksi atas Obat yang Sehun berikan kala Luhan tak sadarkan diri.

Menjilat dan sesekali mengemutnya dan mempermainkannya dengan mulut dan lidahnya yang lihai membuat sesuatu yang ada dipuncak dada Luhan bertambah keras. Ah, jangan lupakan alunan nada merdu yang Luhan berikan kala Sehun melakukan itu.

" Ahh... Eugh... " Luhan ingin sekali mendorong jauh-jauh wajah Sehun dari dadanya. Namun apa daya dirinya sekarang seperti bukan dirinya yang Ia kenal. Sesuatu yang asing pada dirinya yang terdalam meminta Luhan agar membalas apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya dan sadar bahwa ini adalah sebuah pelecehan, Sedang sisi yang lain meminta dirinya untuk menikmati semuanya.

Dan tangannya seakan tak terkendali memegang kepala Sehun, meremasnya dan berusaha membenamkan wajah Sehun kedadanya sedalam mungkin. Sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi Luhan yang sudah tak terkendali.

Menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Luhan untuk melihat bagaimanakah ekspresi Luhan sekarang. Tapi, Lelaki kecil itu menutup matanya keenakan. Tidak, Luhan tidak boleh menutup matanya Lelaki kecil itu harus melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Lelaki tampan itu tidak suka jika partnernya menutup matanya ketika mereka sedang bercinta.

Melepas penyatuan mereka. Sehun mengarahkan kejantanannya yang setengah mamps itu kedalam mulut Luhan yang terbuka sedikit. Ia mengesek-gesekan kepala penisnya dimulut Luhan, Sontak saja itu membuat lelaki yang dimaksud itu menjauhkan wajahnya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi Luhan yang seperti itu. Mungkin saja kalau mata Pria kecil itu terbuka Ia akan memandang penis Sehun itu dengan jijik yang tak terbendung. Tapi sekarang mata itu setengah tertutup sekarang, Mungkin Sehun bisa bermain-main sedikit dengan pria itu sebentar ditengah keadaan kejantanannya yang meradang.

Meraih tangan kecil Luhan disisi kiri tubuh pria itu.

" Ini, sayang. Pegang ini. " Sehun pikir apa yang ia lakukan akan membuahkan sebuah ekspresi ain dari Luhan. Namun akhirnya malah Ia yang ketagihan. Jemari Luhan sangat kecil bagai ranting-ranting pepohonan terasa begitu mengelitik diadik kecilnya.

" Ohh... " Lelaki itu mendesah nikmat. Karena Luhan sudah tiatas ambang kesadarannya sekarang jadi lelaki itu hanya menuruti perintah Sehun. Dan Luhan makin melemah, Tapi sekarang Sehun butuh Luhan untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk Kejantanannya.

Karena itu Sehun mengenggam tangan Luhan yang ada dipenisnya. Menuntun tangan lemah Luhan untuk mengocok dan mengurutnya.

Dan tindakannya itu membuat dirinya terus dibakar api gairah. Karena tidak tahan, Lelaki yang memiliki nama china Wu Shixun itu melepaskan gengaman tangan Luhan dan beralih mengarahkan kesejatiannya pada mulut Luhan.

Namun sebelum itu, Sehun memasukan kedua jarinya kedalam mulut berbibir merah nan kecil itu. Mencoba mempraktikan seolah-olah dua jari-jarinya itu adalah penisnya.

Memaju-mundurkan kedua jarinya sambil memberikan beberapa instruksi pada Luhan yang dilakukan dengan paksa oleh Luhan yang hampir tak sadarkan.

" Hisap dia, Cantik. " Perintah Sehun. Dan lelaki itu mengembangkan senyumnya ketika melihat Pria kecil yang Ia sandra itu menuruti perintahnya mengemut kedua jari miliknya yang berada di dalam mulut kecilnya.

Penasaran bagaimana rasanya jika Penisnya yang dimanjakan oleh kedua belah bibir Luhan itu. Maka Sehun menarik keluar kedua jemarinya dan mengatinya dengan kesejatiannya.

Dan entah ini sudah menit keberapa kalinya sejak Dua lelaki itu menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Sehun menekan kesejatiannya dalam-dalam ketika dirinya dirundung oleh nikmatnya ejakulasi. Lelaki tampan bak Pangeran-mungkin dari neraka bila kita ingat sifatnya yang kejam itu memejamkan matanya berusaha meresapi sensasi aneh dipangkal pahanya. Sensasi itu berasal dari remasan yang Sehun yakini sekali dari lubang sang lelaki yang sedang Ia lecehkan tubuhnya itu.

Lelaki tampan itu segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang laknat-menurutnya karena terlalu nikmat itu sesaat setelah dirinya merasa puas sudah melecehkan Luhan-mungkin lebih tepatnya menikmati tubuh Luhan hingga Lelaki cantik itu terkapar bagai sampah tak berguna.

Memakai pakaiannya dengan tergesa, Setelah itu Sehun dengan tidak bertanggung jawabnya meninggalkan Luhan disana sendiri yang tergolek tak berbusana ditengah Ruangan kosong tak berpencahaya.

...

...

Sehun pikir Ia terlalu tak berkeprikemanusian jikalau dirinya meninggalkan Luhan setelah perbuatan yang Ia lakukan.

Karena itu, Setelah membersihkan dirinya dikamar mandi dan sudah mengenakan Piayamanya. Sehun kembali keruangan yang Ia gunakan untuk menyekap Luhan.

Dan diluar dugaan. Lelaki kecil itu masih berada ditempat dan posisi yang sama ketika dirinya meninggalkan Luhan disana. Terlentang dan tak bagus pemandangannya, Luhan sudah terlihat seperti seorang korban pembantaian dibandingkan kenyataannya yang menunjukan dirinya adalah korban pelecehan dan pemerkosaan.

..

.

.

.

 **Kidnapping Boy**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _ **T+ Semi M**_

 _HUNHAN_

" _**Seseorang berwajah perempuan telah berbicara lancang kepada sehun. Dia pantas mendapatkan pelajaran bukan? –sehun "**_

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Tak sesuai EYD, Alur gaje, pwp, Porn activity, Lime, Lemon, Cerita pasaran, Cerita jaka sembung bikin Mual._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **Kidnapping Boy**

 **©2015 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading.

!

Sebelumnya, Mau kasih tahu aja. Kan kemarin itu END. Maksdunya Itu END ceritanya dari judulnya gitu(?) , Jadi mungkin ini bisa di bilang Squelnya. Tapi, gak tahu juga soalnya berniat bikin Beberapa Chap lagi :D !

..

..

..

Sebuah ruangan bernuansa Putih yang Luhan temukan ketika dirinya barusaja membuka matanya untuk memulai hari yang semula Ia pikir akan indah sebelum rekaman kemarin yang membuat dirinya menjadi kehilangan haluan.

Mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, Disini banyak sekali perabotan modern yang Luhan yakin belum pernah Ia Lihat sebelumnya. Dan perlu kalian tahu Kamar ini jauh lebih besar dari kamar Baekhyun yang sedemikian besarnya itu.

Dan tanpa Luhan mau. Matanya menangkap bahwa dirinya tengah berada direngkuhan sang Raja Iblis dari neraka jahanam.

Berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari sana, Dan tak sia-sia usahanya berhasil tanpa celaka. Selanjutnya Luhan menarik dirinya menjauh dari Sehun dengan ketakutan yang berlebihan. Dia setan, Dia Setan! Batin Luhan. Mata rusa itu menatap Sehun waspada.

Merasakan sebuah gerakan yang menganggu kedamaian tidur indahnya. Sehun membuka mata elangnya siapa gerangan yang berani mengusiknya. Sedangkan Luhan, Lelaki cantik itu langsung mengubah posisi tidurnya dengan membelakangi Sehun secepat yang Ia bisa. Jangan sampai Sehun tahu dirinya sudah terbangun.

Mengedipkan matanya sekali-duakali berusaha membiasakan cahaya mentari yang tak sengaja melintasi matanya. Sehun Mendudukan tubuh sempurnanya, Lalu berusaha menyadarkan dirinya yang masih terpengaruhi dunia mimpi.

Luhan masih tertidur disampingnya dengan posisi membelakanginya. Tapi Sehun tidak percaya itu, Ia bukti bahwa lelaki kecil sandraannya masih tertidur pulas. Karenanya, Sehun mencondongkan badannya untuk melihat wajah tertidur Luhan. Dan benar saja, Mata bak rusa itu masih tertutup rapat kelihatannya.

Menghela nafasnya, Lalu menyibak Selimut tebal miliknya dan segera menuju pintu kamar mandinya. Meskipun Sehun tak melakukan Sesuatu yang melelahkan sebelum tidur-selain bercinta dengan Luhan, Tapi entah kenapa Sehun selalu merasa gerah jika berdekatan dengan Luhan. Apakah ada yang tahu kenapa Sehun bisa begitu?

Luhan membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit-mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Sehun masih berada diruangan yang sama dengannya. Setelah cukup yakin kalau Sehun sudah tak berada disini, Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu mendudukan dirinya.

Luhan harus segera pergi dari sini secepatnya. Kebetulan juga Sehun sedang mandi, Ini bisa jadi kesempatannya untuk melarikan dirinya dari sini. Baiklah sebelumnya Luhan harus mengatur strategi terlebih dahulu, Namun sebelum itu Ia perlu tahu keadaan sekitar kamar ini.

...

Tanpa dirasa, Sudah beberapa menit berlalu dan merasa sudah cukup membersihkan dirinya. Lelaki tampan itu lalu meraih handuk yang tergantung disana. Setelah itu melingkarkan helaian kain tebal yang terbuat dari bahan lembut itu dipinggangnya, Lelaki berahang tegas itu keluar dari ruangan pembersihannya.

 _Cklek_

Luhan panik ketika dirinya yang tengah berpikir tentang strategi pelolosan dirinya yang bahkan belum tahu bagaimana efektifnya, Namun Sehun-sang Penculik itu sudah keluar dari ruangan yang biasa kita sebut kamar mandi. Dan sebelum anak semata wayang pemilik sekolah XOXO high School itu tahu Luhan sudah terbangun, Dengan secepat kilat Luhan membaringkan tubuh kecilnya berpura-pura menutup matanya.

Sehun keluar dari sana dengan gaya bak bangsawannya-Eh jangan lupakan kalau Lelaki itu memang benar-benar keturunan bangsawan pada kenyataannya, Karena kekayaan Ayahnya bahkan melebihi 40% uang yang tercatat dibank dunia.

Melangkah perlahan dengan Aroma jantan yang sangat kentara. Titik-titik air sedikit banyak mengalir dari rambutnya turun ke leher jenjanya dan mencetak jejak didada bidangnya lalu melintasi perut kencang dan terus turun kebawah-kesesuatu yang lebih tak terbaca.

" Aku tahu kau sudah bangun, Luhan. Jadi cepatlah bangun dan bersihkan dirimu. " Sehun berkata pelan menjaga citraan. Meskipun begitu nada tegas sangat kentara dikalimatnya. Tapi, tak ada respon sama sekali dari si pria kecil.

" Bangun, Atau aku akan melakukan _itu_ lagi padamu. " Tak kehabisan akal, Sehun mencoba mengancam Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan langsung panik ketika Sehun berkata demikian sambil berusaha membuka selimutnya.

" Tidak. Tidak. Tidak, Aku akan bangun dengan segera. " Luhan berujar panik sambil membuka selimut yang membungkus badannya. Namun mata milik pria cantik itu seakan mau copot ketika dirinya baru mengetahui bahwa Ia tak mengenakan apapun dibalik selimut putih itu. Ia dengan cepat membawa Kain panjang nan lembut itu keposisi sebelumnya.

" Apa yang kau tunggu, Kenapa melilitkan selimutnya lagi? " Sehun jengah sendiri, Luhan benar-benar menyita waktunya yang berharga.

Setelah selesai melilitkan selimut tebal itu. Dengan perlahan Luhan memaksakan dirinya untuk menuruni ranjang, Dan luhan tidak tahu ada apa dengan sesuatu di selatannya. Dibagian itu rasanya sangat sakit bila Luhan melakukan gerakan walau hanya sedikit.

" Ah, " Luhan meringis ketika kaki kecilnya melakukan langkah untuk pertama kalinya.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang sepertinya sedang menahan kesakitan. Karena merasa kasihan, Sehun mendekati Luhan lalu mengangkatnya ala bridal ke kamar mandi. Dan tentu saja itu Membuat Luhan memekik kaget.

" Kau sangat menyusahkan! " Serunya pada Luhan yang ada dipelukannya.

Menurunkan Luhan sesampainya mereka didalam kamar mandi. Dan Sehun masih disana, Lelaki yang tak berwajah Korea meskipun dirinya 100% asli tanpa campuran negara lain itu menatap Luhan lama. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memandangi lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun masih saja disana?

" Aku ada diluar jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. " Sehun tahu, Luhan tidak akan mandi jika Ia terus ada disini. Perlu kalian tahu, Sehun itu hanya khawatir jika Lelaki kecil terpleset disana mengingat keadaannya yang seperti itu. Alhasil, Sehun mengalah untuk keluar, menunggu Luhan didepan pintu kamar mandi dengan sabar.

Luhan membuka balutan Selimut tebal itu dari tubuhnya. Sehun sudah pergi dari sana, Jadi Ia bebas sekarang. Lelaki Sombong menurut Luhan itu terlihat sangat Khawatir dan perhatian padanya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Luhan mengambil langkah sedikit demi sedikit dengan ringisan ringan di wajahnya. Setelah berpikir lama tentang apakah hal yang membuat dirinya bisa berjalan dengan kesusahan begini? Luhan baru mengerti kalau ini adalah hasil perbuatan Sehun kemarin padanya.

Menguatkan hatinya, Tidak Luhan tidak boleh memendam secuil kebencian dihatinya. Tapi, Sehun itu sudah keterlaluan. Lelaki bermata tajam itu memang tidak memukulinya, Melainkan melecehkannya secara seksual dan melakukan kekerasan seksual pada Luhan. Jadi, Menurut kalian Sehun bersalah bukan?

Didinding sebelah kanan terdapat Tiga tombol yang sama dengan gambar yang sama pula. Yaitu, Shower. Baiklah Luhan tekan mana saja tombol itu. Mengikuti nalurinya, Lelaki yang ingin sekali dirinya disebut Manly itu menekan tombol Pertama dari kanan.

" AAA...! " Luhan berseru kencang.

Kejutan. Seberondong air yang deras seperti badai dimusim dingin datang dari bawah, samping kanan, samping kiri, dan juga dari atas membuat pandangan Luhan memutih. Dengan Panik Luhan mencari serangkaian tiga tombol tadi didinding dengan meraba-rabanya.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang Luhan lakukan hingga lama seperti ini. Masalah sedari dari dirinya tak mendengar suara gemercik air sekalipun. Apa lelaki kecil itu terjatuh, Atau Luhan tenggelam di bathup? Atau-

Deru air yang besar menyentak Sehun dari pemikirannya tentang apa-apa yang bisa saja menimpa Luhan dikamar mandi sana. Karena itu, Sehun Membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menuju bilik transparan yang Luhan tempati sekarang.

Dan benar saja. Lelaki itu terlihat panik ditengah serangan air dari berbagai sudut. Luhan menekan tombol yang salah, Seharusnya Ia menekan tombol yang berada ditengah untuk Shower standing. Atau Tombol Pertama dari Kiri untuk Shower Moving, Bukan Tombol pertama dari kanan yang untuk Hurricane Mode.

Biasanya Sehun akan menggunakan Hurricane Mode ini jikalau dirinya merasa begitu penat. Mematikan tombolnya yang sudah sangat dihapal dimana letaknya, Dan Air bah itu berhenti membuat Luhan kaget akan kehadiran Sehun disana.

" Aku akan memandikanmu. " Terlanjur basah, Padahal Sehun juga barusaja mandi. Tapi, Ia harus basah kembali karena Luhan. Jadilah, Dirinya ikut mandi lagi. Dan kelihatannya Luhan juga kesusahan.

Setelah membuang handuk yang basah karena Air tadi. Sehun menyalakan tombol untuk Shower standing, Dan seguyur Air sedang menyiram tubuh keduanya. Sehun kini berhadap-hadapan dengan Luhan, Dan itu membuat Luhan merasa tidak nyaman.

Sehun merendahkan arus air itu dengan menekan tombol pengatur yang ada didinding sebelah kiri mereka, Setelah itu mengambil sabun untuk membersihkan tubunya sendiri dan Luhan.

" Sehun, Aku bisa mandi Sendiri. " Luhan menahan Sehun. Kala Lelaki itu hendak menggosokan busa sabun pada tubuhnya.

" Diamlah. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. " Sehun berkata keras. Sehun tahu, Luhan pasti berpikiran bahwa Sehun akan melakukan _itu_ lagi padanya. Setelahnya Sehun Lalu mengosok tubuh Luhan dengan busa ditangannya.

Mula-mula Sehun mengosoknya dari Tangan sebelah kanan lalu naik keatas bahu, Dilanjutkan ke tangan kiri daan naik lagi keatas bahu. Lalu Sehun melanjutkannya kebagian dada montok Luhan, Sengaja Sehun melama-lamakan gosokannya disana.

Dada Luhan begitu lambut, Belum lagi pengaruh injeksi yang Sehun berikan kemarin untuk bisa membuat putingnnya mengeluarkan air susu seperti para Ibu yang baru saja melahirkan dan harus menyusui bayinya.

Begitu lembut sampai-

" Se... Sehun!? " Luhan berseru gugup dan pelan karena Sehun terus saja berada didaerah dadanya. Masalahnya lelaki itu terlalu keras menggosok bagian itu hingga hampir terasa seperti memerah, Ah tidak tidak bukan memerah tapi memeras.

Sehun tersadar dari keterpesonaan jebakan Luhan. Lelaki itu terlena dengan apa yang ada pada Luhan, Hingga hampir melupakan segalanya. Sehun bahkan lupa alasan mengapa Luhan berasa disini bersamanya.

Dan dengan itu Sehun melanjutkan gosokannya pada perut rata Luhan. Selanjutnya menggosok pinggang ramping lelaki itu. Sehun tahu jika Lubang Luhan sekarang dalam keadaan tak baik. Dan Sehun butuh pembuktian untuk melakukan pengobatan pada Luhan, Karena itu Sekarang Lelaki itu melanjutkan gosokan busanya pada kedua bokong Luhan.

" Ah! " Luhan mendesah kesakitan. Sehun sengaja menyelipkan jari tengah kanan miliknya kedalam bokong luhan dan menyapa pintu lubang milik Luhan. Dan dari ekspresi sang empunya, Sehun semakin yakin bahwa Luka dilubang Luhan itu sedikit parah.

Setelah itu Sehun kembali pada bokong Luhan lagi. Oh, Bokong itu sangat bulat dan kencang. Sehun jadi gemas sendiri, Kemarin Sebelum ronde terakhir Sehun sempat mencium benda ini.

Karena terlalu gemas, Sehun sampai tidak sadar mendorong Luhan lebih dekat dengannya. Dan itu menghasilkan Benda kecil di selangkahan Luhan bertabrakan dengan miliknya yang sama-sama telanjangnya.

Mereka berdua tersentak. Dan Sehun segera menghentikan gosokannya. Lelaki itu dengan kikuk memperbesar arus Showernya. Dan Airnyapun keluar, saat itu juga Sehun keluar dari bilik transparan itu.

Didalam kamar mandi ada sebuah lemari yang menyimpan beberapa handuk lainnya. Sehun mengambil satu handuk berwarna Biru muda untuk dirinya dan melilitkannya dipinggangnya. Asal kalian tahu saja, Ini untuk menutupi sesuatu diselangkahannya yang terbangun tak terduga.

Setelahnya Sehun lalu mengambil satu handuk lain berwarna Merah muda. Dan membawanya masuk kedalam bilik tranparan itu lagi.

" Luhan, Matikan Showernya. Tekan tombol di tengah itu. " Sehun berkata dan Luhan menurutinya. Lalu Lelaki itu mendekati Luhan dan melilitkan Handuk yang sudah Ia bawa tadi pada pinggang Luhan dan mengedong Luhan ala Bridal lagi untuk keluar dari sana.

Mendudukan Luhan diranjangnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sehun kembali masuk lagi ke kamar mandi. Oh, Siapakah yang mau membantu Sehun sekarang? Penisnya tegang, Itu karena Luhan dan Sehun tidak mungkin menyerang Luhan yang sedang dalam keaadaan begitu. Lagipula Sehun sudah berkata jika Ia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada Luhan.

Dan perlu diketahui saja, Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang suka menelan kembali Perkataannya. Sehun itu salah satu Lelaki yang akan memegang penuh janjinya. Meskipun karena itu Sehun harus rela bermain sendiri untuk menenangkan adiknya yang sekarang sudah berdiri.

 _Oh, Si kecil yang malang._

...

...

Aroma maskulin yang kentara merebak ketika Sehun keluar dari sana. Lelaki itu sudah mandi tiga kali pagi ini. Ia melihat Luhan yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan Sperai ranjangnya. Menaikan sebelah alisnya heran. Dan Luhan tahu itu apa.

" Aku tidak tahu dimana bajuku. Aku tidak mungkin bertelanjang disini. " Luhan berusaha menjelaskan alasannya. Dan jawaban yang Sehun katakan sungguh sangat tak bisa diduga.

" Telanjang saja. Itu tak masalah, Karena disini hanya ada kita berdua. Dan oh, Iya! Kemarin aku sudah membuang bajumu. Jadi kau tidak punya baju untuk dipakai sekarang. "

Sehun berjalan pelan menuju Lemarli besarnya. Mengobrak-abrik didalamnya, Sehun ingat dia punya beberapa baju yang sudah sangat kekecilan untuknya. Mungkin saja itu bisa pas untuk dipakai Luhan sekarang.

Masalahnya sekarang Sehun lupa dimana Ia menyimpan baju itu. Dan kini sudah hampir Separuh Lemari Sehun bukai, Tapi baju itu tetep saja tidak ketemu. Dan ini bagian bawah paling terakhir lemarlinya, Semga saja baju itu ada disana. Kalau tidak, Biarkan saja Luhan telanjang disini seharian. Toh Sehun tidak keberatan, Sama sekali tidak keberatan!

 _Gotcha_

Disana! Baju yang Sehun maksud itu ternyata ada dilipatan paling bawah dari lemarinya, Pantas saja sedari tadi tidak ketemu-ketemu. Lelaki itu beralih mendekati Luhan kembali dan melemparkan baju itu didepan lelaki cantik sandraannya. Sedangkan Luhan mengambil baju itu perlahan dan mencobanya hati-hati.

" Itu bajuku yang paling kecil, Barangkali saja itu Pas untukmu. " Ucap Sehun lalu melangkahkan kakinya kedekat Lemari lagi.

" Sehun?! Bajunya terlalu besar untukku. " Sang ditanya menghentikan kegiatan mengancing baju kemeja sekolahnya lalu membalikan badannya untuk melihat pengaduan tadi.

Dan benar saja, Baju itu. Ah, Maksudnya kemeja putih Polos itu terlalu besar untuk Luhan hingga salah satu bahu Pria cantik itu terlihat. Bajunya sangat tidak cocok untuk Luhan. Dan jika kalian perhatikan lagi, Baju itu membuat Luhan semakin terlihat Sexy!

Oh, Jangan jangan. Sehun tidak mau memikirkan yang iya-iya lagi, Ia tidak mau mandi lagi untuk yang keempat kali, Tidak, Tidak! Karena itu Sehun membalikan tubuhnya kembali, Melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

" Pakai saja. Lagipula bukan bajunya yang kebesaran, Tapi kau yang kekecilan. "

Dan dengan itu Mata rusa nan indah milik Luhan berkabut seketika dengan mulutnya yang mengerucut bak angsa. Oh, tidak! Selama ini belum ada yang terang-terangan mengatakan Luhan itu kecil. Tidak ada dan Sehun adalah orang pertama yang melakukannya.

...

...

...

 _9 halaman dengan 3057 kata ditengah errornya Keybozrd saya!_

 _Tuberkolorjongin... hemz TBC :) maksudnye_


End file.
